Love in Black and White
by asfgh241247
Summary: This is a romance you've never read of before. Who is she? How do they know each other? You won't find out here, but click on the story to get the latest update. I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar.


**Hi to you! I'm writing a story, and really like this part, but I would love to get your opinion and reviews. Anyone interested? I'll give you a little background.**

**This is humanized, the penguins, Marlene, and Sophie are in a... uh, church, I guess you say. It's where nuns live. Sophie is just an own character, her background for right now isn't important, but in my story, it is... am I making sense? ^^ Uh, so the gang is in a "kloster"/ church, hiding from Officer X. They were humanized by Kowalski... and to escape from Officer X, they have to temporarily join a circus... oh, yes, and Sophie is half arabian... that's all, please review.**

Sophie glanced desperately at the mirror.

"Look, Sophie," she said to herself, "All you are doing is trying to escape from Officer X, and you are making a whole drama, because you want to look good. Of all the conceited things…"

She sighed, and tried winding the pink toullè around her waist. Suddenly, she grew aware of soft steps nearing her. She turned around and saw Kowalski smiling down at her.

"I'll be right there, Kowalski. I'm so sorry, I really don't want you guys to wait for me." Sophie tried to explain, before she threw another scornful glance at the mirror.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"What?" The look on her startled face was comical.

Kowalski smiled, again, half to reassure her and half because she really did have a funny expression.

"Marlene told me, that you were having some troubles tying the, uh, cloth around yourself. I thought maybe I could help."

Sophie smiled at him, thinking that her appeareance couldn't get any worse, anyway.

"Alright."

"Close your eyes."

"What? Kowalski!"

"Just do it."

She grumbled at him, and uncertainly closed her eyes. Kowalski smiled and rubbed his hands together. Time to begin.

The room was quiet. Outside, sounds of nuns singing a chorus of Hallelujah's. Gentle talking was interrupted, when Marlene's laughter rang out. The smell of the Lilies growing underneath the window was floating around the room.

Kowalski gingerly took Sophie's hair into his hands. It was soft, but felt odd between his fingers. Maybe, because he was accustomed to his black, sleek flippers. Taking a brush, he ran it through her dark hair. The girl shuddered a little, then murmured a soft apology. Kowalski rummaged through the jewerly, and found a long gold necklace with pink flowers. Perfect.

Sophie felt something light put on her hair, then secured with a clip. It wasn't very often that anyone touched her like that. Ok, so the King of the Rats did touch her, but not like this. Sophie wasn't sure if she liked it, or not. Her hair got twisted into a bun at the right side of her head. Then she felt a slight pain, as something clipped on to her left earlobe.

"Earclip, isn't it?" she asked. She heard Kowalski absently murmur something, and decided to just wait until he was done. Sophie relaxed slowly, but then let her mental walls down. A soft smile faintly started to play on her lips.

Kowalski noticed, and his heart fluttered.

Suddenly, Sophie jerked up as she felt something touch her lips. She opened her eyes, but grimaced as a hand covered them quickly.

"Kowalski! What was that?" she said.

Kowalski mentally slapped himself, and jerked his finger from her lips.

"I'm sorry, Sophie. I should have warned you that I'll put make-up on. It's just lipstick."

Sophie's heart was still beating a thousand miles an hour.

"Shouldn't we just stop? I don't think-"

"C'mon, I'm almost done, and you want to look good, don't you?" Kowalski whined.

Sophie swallowed.

"Alright, Kowalski. But, please, be careful."

Kowalski mentally slapped himself again, before he answered.

"Alright, I'll just put on a little lipstick on your lips with my finger, and some eyeshadow, ok?"

Sophie nodded, and closed her eyes again. She felt the hand lift from her face and waited for the touch on her lips. Her heart was still fluttering like a bird in a cage, but she was trying to calm down. For a while, all she felt was a soft wind from the window stroking her face, until, gently, something touched her lips.

Kowalski carefully padded her lips with his finger. They were soft, but had biting marks on them, whenever Sophie bit them nervously. He chuckled, hoping she wouldn't bite them now. With another finger, dipped in the black eyeshadow, he touched her eyelids, feeling her eyes tremble underneath.

"Alright, I am almost done now." He watched Sophie slowly turn her head upwards. "Don't open your eyes, yet."

He took the toullè into his hands, then tied it from her shoulder to her waist. It fell over her arm, and he put it up again. The rest of the cloth, he wound around her hips.

Slowly, Kowalski stepped back. His blue eyes took in her face, her clothes, and her hair. And of course, the nervous expression on her face. He touched her arm.

"You may open your eyes, princess." He told Sophie, and watched when she breathed in.

Slowly, Sophie opened her eyes, and took a step toward the mirror. She had thought Kowalski joked about the princess part, but in front of her really was a princess, an arabian beauty, with a gold necklace in her hair.

"Kowalski," she stammered.

"Not bad, eh? Alright, let's get going."

Her eyes shifted from the mirror to him, full of trust.

Innocent eyes. Kowalski smiled.


End file.
